God Bless Accidents
by Mari
Summary: Yet another piece of Trance/Harper fluff. Dylan has a cameo in this one.


Author: Mari  
E-Mail: SpaceChica210@yahoo.com  
Site: The Black Hole   
Http://members.internettrash.com/spacechica210/index.html  
Summary: Just a another short, harmless, piece of fluff revolving around Trance & Harper. I've been in such  
a good mood lately that it has rendered me incabable of writing anything else. :-)  
Spoilers: Nada  
Notes: A big thanks to my beta, Bob R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In other words please don't sue I'm in no way affiliated with  
Andromeda.   
  
  
  
"God Bless Accidents"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Howdy ho my beautiful sparkly purple alien babe." quipped Harper as he strode into med-bay.  
  
Looking up from the screen she had been studying intently Trance sighed and asked, "What do you want  
Harper?"  
  
"Sheesh! I think that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"What? My bed is against the wall. I can only get out on one side." said Trance looking truly perplexed.  
  
"Never mind." muttered Harper as his thoughts took him away to delightful images of Trance...in his bed.  
  
Trance cleared her throat trying to get Harpers attention but he continued to stare off into space.  
  
"Harper!" exclaimed Trance stomping her foot in frustration. When that still didn't work she walk  
right up to him until the were barely inches apart and screamed "Why are you here, Harper?"  
  
"What the hell?" asked Harper jumping in surprise. "Dammit Trance don't ever do that again. It's to  
early in the day to give me a heart attack.  
  
"Seamus Zelazny Harper, for the last time why are you here? And let me tell you something mister, if  
you don't have a good reason I'm gonna get you. I'm really busy right now and I so don't need this."  
  
"Not that I'd mind you 'getting me' babe but I'm only here 'cos it's time for my 'oh so fun' monthly  
checkup. Remember last night at dinner you told me to come by sometime this morning."  
  
"Oh yeah." Replied Trance sheepishly. "Just let me go get my scanner."  
  
"Now Trance I know that I don't need to take my shirt off but if ya'd like..." broke of Harper  
wiggling his eye-brows suggestively.  
  
Rolling her eyes Trance started the scan. After several moments had past Trance looked at it and said,  
" You're fine Harper. You can go now."  
  
"Wait I know that you're just playing hard to get here Trance babe."  
  
"Whatever Harper." Said Trance trying unsuccessfully to repress a grin.  
  
"Ah the fair lady smiles."  
  
"Harper don't you have some work to do?"   
  
"Okay. I'll go. But only after I've kissed my fair lady good-bye." With that Harper strode over to  
Trance and bent down to kiss her on the cheek when all of a sudden the med-bay doors opened and Trance turned  
her head. And that was when their lips met.  
  
Jerking away quickly Harper said, "Um...I've gotta go now. Nice seeing ya Trance, Captain Dylan sir."   
Having said that he made a break for the door only to be caught by the collar by Dylan.  
  
Dylan looked down at the blushing genus and then over to Trance who had a hand to her lips and a far  
away look on her face.  
  
"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"   
  
Trance and Harper both looked at him and Harper said, "Er....well you see sir it was an accident. I  
was just going to kiss her on the cheek, 'cos ya know we were just joking around. But then you came through  
the door and Trance, ever the curious purple babe, turned her head. Then bamo! We were kissing. So ya  
see Dylan this is actually all your fault."   
  
"My fault?" exploded Dylan. "I don't think so. If you hadn't been trying to kiss her in the first place  
this never would have happened."  
  
"On the cheek. I was trying to kiss her on the cheek."  
  
"Um...excuse me." piped up Trance.  
  
Both me turned and look at the purple girl that they'd both forgotten was there.  
  
"It's no big deal Dylan. It's okay. In fact I kinda liked it." Trance said with a huge grin on her  
face.  
  
"Trance!" exclaimed Harper, "You don't just say stuff like that in front of people. Especially in  
front of Dylan. I mean 'hello' he could kill me here."  
  
"What? Harper I don't understand." said a suddenly frowning Trance.  
  
Grabbing Trance and shooting a worried glance back towards Dylan Harper said, "Um Dylan well be right  
back." And with that he dragged Trance quickly back into one of the rooms off the med-bay.  
  
"Harper why did you do that? I was just trying to explain to Dylan tha…" Trance broke off abruptly as  
Harper's lips descended onto hers. Harper had finally figured out that the only way to shut her up was to  
kiss her.  
  
"Did ya like that Trance?" Harper breathed out heavily.  
  
"Ya." was all that Trance could get out as she was desperately trying to catch her breath. She looked up  
into Harper's suddenly intense eyes. He was looking for something in her eyes and apparently he found it  
for his eyes darkened and he kissed her again. Just as his tongue slid past her lips they we wrenched  
apart my a very mad Dylan.  
  
"What the hell happened this time? Was it some sort of accident? Or was it all my fault again?" asked  
Dylan sarcastically.  
  
"Actually sir it was just an accident last time. This time it was on purpose."  
  
"What exactly do you have to say for yourself Mr. Harper?"  
  
Grinning like a fool Harper replied, "God bless accidents!"  
  
"Trance?" questioned Dylan.  
  
"God bless accidents." repeated Trance.  
  
"I'll never understand this crew." muttered Dylan as he stalked off.  
  
"So..." began Trance.  
  
"So?" repeated Harper wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Go bless accidents huh?"  
  
Yep. Yep just gotta love those accidents that end up with you kissing the girl of your dreams."  
  
Trance opened her mouth to question him but was promptly silenced by Harper's lips. When the finally  
broke apart Trance said, "I think that I'm going to be having a lot of accidents."  
  
"Me too, Trance babe, me too."  
  



End file.
